


Twister

by SallyPejr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Sleep Deprivation, auror James, wolfstar
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Je válka, James je spánkově deprimovaný a Sirius s Remusem "hrají twister".





	Twister

Být bystrozorem není nikdy jednoduché. O to složitější je to v době války. Muži a ženy zákona jsou v práci neustále, volné dny se pro ně stávají čím dál větší vzácností, a i když nastanou, pořád musí být ve střehu, pořád na pozoru, pořád připravení k boji, k pomoci, k obraně.

Ani James Potter, jeden z nejnovějších bystrozorů ve sboru není výjimkou. Za poslední týden musel vzít pár služeb za zraněného kolegu, který nyní u Svatého Munga bojuje o život a už předtím bylo oddělení na příliš nízkém čísle provozuschopných zaměstnanců. James si už ani nepamatuje, co je to spánek či teplé jídlo. Jeho dieta se skládá z okoralých sušenek a studené přeslazené kávy. A to je úplný zelenáč, co toho k práci nemá ani zdaleka tolik jako jeho starší kolegové s více povinnostmi a pravomocemi.

Když konečně mohl James odejít domů, podobal se víc inferimu, než dvacetiletému muži. Zkoušet se několikrát přemístit, aby se dostal domů, za svou úžasnou těhotnou manželkou, by v tomto případě spíš asi znamenalo rychlou cestu ke Svatému Mungovi kvůli rozštěpu. Pokud by ho teda někdo včas našel a pomohl mu se tam dostat. Proto se James rozhodl jít vyspat na to druhé místo, které nazývá domovem. Teda třetí, protože tu je ještě rodové sídlo Potterů, kde vyrostl. Vlastně čtvrté, protože Bradavice. No ale chápete, ne?

Letaxová síť ho po řečení adresy a hesla ke krbu vyplivne ve slabě osvětleném obývacím pokoji bytu, kde žije Sirius Black. Místo, které spolu s financemi podědil po svém oblíbeném strýci. Majitel bytu momentálně leží na podlaze onoho obýváku v podivném lidském propletenci s Remusem Lupinem.

„Tichošlápku? Náměsíčníku?" identifikuje Jamesův dost zpomalený mozek své dva skrovně oblečené kamarády. „Co tady děláte?"

„Bydlím tady?" odpoví mi Sirius ve stejnou chvíli, kdy Remus vyhrkne. „Hrajeme twister!"

„Twister," přikývne James chápavě. Tuhle mudlovskou hru kdysi hráli v nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Kdo by to do mudlů řekl, že dokážou být tak ďábelští? Ty polohy, ve kterých někteří lidi skončili…

„Jdu spát," oznámí jim James s nejistým mávnutím ruky a odebere se do volné ložnice, která je tu pro něj (spíš pro jakoukoliv návštěvu s potřebou spánku) vždy připravená. Za sebou nechává jen hluboké ticho.

\- - o - -

Trvá to skoro čtrnáct hodin, než se James probudí a ani tak není stoprocentně při vědomí. Ale převlečení z uniformy, ve které spal, dlouhá sprcha a jídlo, které na něj čeká v kuchyni, ho dokáží dostat do provozuschopného stavu.

V bytě je tentokrát jen Sirius, který ho jen krátce informuje, že dal včera vědět Lily, kde se její manžel nachází, než svého nejlepšího kamaráda nechá v klidu jíst.

Zatímco James pojídá jeden z výtvorů Siriusovi kuchyně, snaží si v hlavě urovnat, jak se sem dostal, co je za den a kdy má další směnu. Jestli si to pamatuje dobře, má teď volný víkend, takže může spát a být doma s Lily. I když půlku volna už prospal tady. Je rád za Siriusův byt. Nejspíš mu možnost přespat tady párkrát zachránila život. Rozštěp není sranda.

A očividně není jediný, kdo se sem občas příjde schovat nebo se rozptýlit. Hrát twister, vážně, ti dva se fakt museli nudit, když se rozhodli pro tuhle hru. S více lidmi je to ale větší zábava. I když, když nad tím teď James přemýšlí, tak si včera vůbec nevšiml, že by ti dva byli na hrací ploše. A že by si určitě všiml, ta bílá dost září. A taky měli v obýváku skoro tmu, to se blbě rozeznávají barvy. A stav jejich oblečení říkal spíš svlíkací poker než twister. Vlastně stav jich obou říkal úplně něco jiného, než jejich slova!

„Vy jste nehráli twister!" zařve najednou James, vidličku výhružně napřaženou směrem k Siriusovi, jako by to byla hůlka.

Ovšem slovní odpovědi se nedočká. Black má totiž příliš práce s tím, aby vykašlal čaj, který mu při tom křiku zaskočil, a zároveň se u toho nahlas smál.


End file.
